Rompiendo la cuarta la pared
by Lira Prunus Grace
Summary: Lo que pasaría si los semidioses me conocieran.


Disclaimer: Percy Jackson no me pertenece.

**Advertencia:** Aunque no se presentara en el contenido, habrá menciones de slash y fem-slash.

**¡Advertencia!:** Si este fic no cumple las expectactivas, no es mi problema; leer bajo su propio riesgo.

**¡ADVERTENCIA!:** Esta al igual que el fic, es solo para joder; así que no se lo tomen demasiado en serio :P

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Rompiendo la cuarta pared

— Nico, ¿Podrías dejar de joderme la vida? —decía la mortal de piel oliva, que golpeaba su cabeza una y otra vez contra el escritorio, despeinando aún más su cabello castaño claro; aunque daba lo mismo porque este parecía un nido de aves por sí solo.

Él hijo de Hades le observaba recargado de la pared, sin importarle lo que le pasaba la chica; sobretodo tomando en cuenta lo que escribía.

— Yo no te estoy jodiendo nada, ¿Te importaría decirme porque Hades escribes sobre eso justamente? —el chico apunto hacia la pantalla, mostrando un escrito que rezaba "La oscuridad de mis pensamientos" donde tal y como uno adivinaba, el protagonista era Di Angelo.

La otra se encoge de hombros— Eres el mejor para el tema, y siendo sinceros; por mucho que te amemos, nos encanta joderte la existencia—declaro notando su florido vocabulario, era ella quién mataba la creencia de que aun poseyendo un harto conocimiento de palabras, no dejaba de ser malhablada.

El adolescente entrecerró los ojos molesto, estaba por dirigir la mano hacia su espada cuando interrumpieron.

— ¿Qué hacen? —pregunto una chica morena de ojos dorados, la menor de los siete y la favorita de muchos, Hazel Levesque.

— ¿Qué hace ella aquí? —intervino su hermano con un tono brusco de temor en su voz; no era que le molestara la presencia de la chica, más bien le sorprendía.

— Estaba pensando en un fic, justo uno donde ella se entera de ese secreto, ¿Empiezo? —dijo lo último poniendo las manos en el teclado de la computadora.

— No—negó el otro, agarrando a la mayor de los hombros y apartándola del escritorio. Ahora la de la mirada molesta era a quién tenía agarrada.

— ¿Sabes? No veo cual sea el problema con que se entere, si hay algo en que coincidimos todos, es que no hay forma de que te odie—trato de convencerle, más no parecía dar su brazo a torcer.

Por otro lado, la chica de Nueva Orleans no parecía entender nada— ¿De qué hablan?

— Oh no importa, no es como si pudieras enterarte mientras el pesado de tu hermano este aquí—menciono lo último señalando al mismo, que solo frunció más el ceño— Soy Lira por cierto.

— ¿Es acaso la primera vez que esta por aquí? —Nico no pudo evitar mostrarse sorprendido, y es que este se paseaba por el lugar como cada dos minutos. Lira al oír sus palabras suelta una risotada.

— Que va; solo no lo recuerda, y es que si lo hiciera no tienes idea lo roja que estaría—mueve las cejas pícaramente, no obstante el rey de los fantasmas no parece captar la idea. Le hace una seña para que se acerque y luego le muestra una cantidad de escritos "Chocolate amargo" "Divagaciones de amor" "Celos" había algunos más que no se encontraban terminados; mientras se los enseñaba el chico se tornaba rojo, aunque no se sabía si era por ver en las situaciones que se metía la mestiza o por el enojo que eso le producía.

Hazel quería saber que miraban, pero antes de siquiera poder leer algo su hermano la aparto suavemente; ni de chiste iba a permitir que viera en todo lo que en la mortal le había metido.

— Aun quiero saber porque escribes sobre mí.

— ¿Te parece bien que te diga con ella aquí? —enarco una ceja la chica de dieciséis años, se mostró más molesto pero no dijo nada; así que la otra lo tomo como un no— Bueno, como te dije eres el mejor para el tema; además de que cuando se trata de Percy…

— ¿Yo que cosa? —como acto de magia, el hijo de Poseidón ahora se hallaba al lado de su amiga. Nico miro a la venezolana entre la estupefacción y el horror.

— ¿Aun no entiendes cómo funciona? —pregunto la chica, algo exasperada. Ignorando lo anterior, prosiguió— En fin, para ahorrarme el tener que hacer explicaciones te meto a saco; y sale bastante bien por cierto.

— Tu...no tienes…idea de cómo se siente—el muchacho estaba furico, temblando de enojo tratando de contenerse a sí mismo y delatarse. Los mestizos se encontraban algo asustados por ello, la otra por otro lado ni se inmuta.

— ¿En serio piensas eso? Mira, no soy del siglo pasado pero si soy una; y tú no quieres que especifique porque ni Percy es tan tonto como para no captar, mucho menos tu hermana—alego la otra; había pasado por lo mismo que Nico-o en parte, porque no era mestiza, ni hija de Hades, ni de los años 30-sabía de lo que hablaba y no le importaba decirlo.

— ¡Oye!

— ¿Percy que? —la rubia hija de Atenea interrogo posicionándose con su novio. En realidad no aparecía porque fuera él, sino por mencionar que era un idiota y si había alguien que sabía del tema era ella.

— ¡Linda que bueno que apareces! Si no hablo de Nico me vienes bien tú, y créeme que eres el blanco de mis escritos—menciono Lira parándose y pasando de largo al chico con el que antes hablaba; tomando a la chica por los hombros para que se acercara a donde se sentaba.

— ¿Eh? —balbuceo Annabeth, sin entender a qué se refería.

La que vivía en ese departamento alzo una ceja; por lo visto al igual que Hazel y Percy no parecía acordarse de donde estaba-porque había que creerlo, si Percy se acordara hubiera tenido cualquier reacción que no fuera la que tuvo-por lo cual la soltó y con un gesto le indico que viera algún archivo de Word. No era que tuviera tantos escritos con ella, pero había suficiente cantidad para que se topara con uno.

Para su mala suerte, el que escogió fue justamente "La vida es bella" el maravilloso desastre que era un raro orgullo de la escritora. La mestiza se sonrojo como si quisiera imitar a un tomate maduro-y la imitación le salía de perlas cabe destacar-y no se podía asegurar porque era, si enojo porque en él Percy y ella se separaban, si estupefacción porque ahí su novio la dejo por Nico, o si era por…bueno, parecía que la mortal creía que tenía una faceta escondida cuando se hallaba en la cama.

El neoyorkino y la romana tenían curiosidad de que podía haber provocado esa reacción en la chica; pero el hijo de Hades extiende su brazo y negó con la cabeza. Desde donde estaba no leía, sin embargo había visto suficiente de la humana como para saber que cualquier cosa que haya escrito, era mejor permanecer en la ignorancia. La venezolana reía entre dientes.

— Sip, he pensado volver eso una serie, con un par de parejitas más que tenía en mente—decía mientras en su mente maquinaba.

Como con las otras veces, aparecieron en el acto Leo, Piper y Jason; que justamente tenían que ver con el escrito.

— ¿Qué sucede aquí? —el hijo de Júpiter estaba tan curioso como los otros. Una tambaleante Annabeth se acercó al grupo.

— Créeme, no quieres enterarte—asintió Nico respaldando su teoría. Quizás si entraran en la forma en la que los describía la mortal a veces puede que cambiaran de opinión, pero estando en modo "cannon" ciertamente, era preferible que no.

Si bien la chica los escribía conforme a su personalidad haciendo que las cosas calzaran gracias a las situaciones; si los mismos chicos de los libros venían a ver sin pasar por las mismas, pues se caían para atrás.

— ¿Por qué escribes sobre…pues eso? —no sabía cómo expresarse el menor de los Di Angelo; que era junto con la rubia, la única que sabía el contenido de los escritos-o se daba una idea por el único que vio-; nuevamente, se encoge de hombros la chica.

— Aun si la serie es de mis favoritas, no se me da bien la acción, mi especialidad es el romance; aunque puedo escribir hetero me aburre un poco, es tan cotidiano y bueno, no es como si yo fuera—alego un poco aburrida. Por otro lado, el grupo de adolescentes que no tenían idea sobre lo que la chica escribía de repente se daba una idea gracias a sus palabras— Y deberías agradecerme que últimamente no se me dé bien la comedia, porque se me pueden ocurrir unas cosas. Y ni hablar del lemmon.

— ¿El qué? —pregunto Nico, que si bien había pasado bastante tiempo con Lira no sabía el significado de la palabra. Una sonrisa que no se podía escribir como otra cosa que macabra apareció en sus labios.

— Deja que te muestre—la escritora fue a su Tablet; aunque no tenía internet en ese momento, había conocido un truco para guardar páginas de internet y así mantener los escritos.

La chica podría haber sido buena y simplemente buscar un percico de comedia para mostrarle un poco más del slash, incluso pudo mostrar su propio escrito "estúpido amor" que si bien no era lemmon le habría dejado sin palabras o quejas. Pero la chica estaba de humor para joder y agarro justamente un escrito que no llevaba mucho publicado de una de sus autoras favoritas; le entrego al hijo de Hades la Tablet con el fic "Instinto" de Pieri Alea.

El mestizo no leyó demasiado-no fue necesario, pues la dueña de los ojos verdes lo había puesto en medio de lo importante-no tardo en ponerse tan rojo que prácticamente el humo salía de sus orejas, con la cara tan caliente como el propio fic. De repente, se le bajo el color instantemente quedando blanco como la cal, y desmayándose en el acto.

La escritora agarro la maquina antes de que se cayera con el joven; mientras que preocupados, su hermana y su amigo romano lo agarraron antes de que fuera a golpear el suelo.

— ¡Nico! —dijo Jason, agarrándolo por los hombros mientras la morena le ayudaba; examinando a su hermano preocupada. El rubio miro enojado a la mortal— ¡¿Qué le hiciste?!

Como cuando el desmayado se enojó, la muchacha no se inmuto— Respondí su duda Grace, eso hice; ¿Quieres verlo? Por mí no hay problema, pero te advierto a ti y a todos, esto puede dejarlos K.O, más a ustedes—diciendo eso ultimo apunto a los dos ex pretores.

No había duda de que tenían curiosidad-sobretodo Leo, sospechando que podría ser algo con el molestar a su amigo-sin embargo si era algo que podía desmayar a Percy y Jason, que eran los mestizos más fuertes de este siglo; ¿Qué pasaría con los demás? Por supuesto, la latina no dijo que ellos serían más propensos a quedarse inconscientes porque en el fic eran protagonistas.

Unos segundos luego de decir eso se rió con ganas sentándose en la silla frente a la computadora— ¿Saben? Tienen suerte que Gea no tenga acceso a esto, porque si buscas en el lugar indicado, podría dejarlos a todos desmayados de la sorpresa/sonrojo con eso—se reía la única humana hablando; con los otros asustados de sus palabras.

Después de la risa se quedó meditando unos segundos, mirando a los mestizos—Bueno, ya ando más tranquila, veré si escribo "Los hijos de Nix" así que váyanse, porque si aparece cada personaje de ese fic no habrá espacio en el apartamento para respirar—con esas palabras, todos los chicos desaparecieron en el acto, volviendo a su cabeza.

A fin de cuentas ella era una mortal, no una hija de Hécate que pudiera sacarlos de los libros.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Vale, en primera aclaro de una vez que yo nunca he imaginado a los chicos en mi apartamento ni parecido; esto es solo para reírme un poco. Aun si esto pareciera basarse en la realidad, es solo ficción.

Probablemente se pregunten porque he venido con esto; como en el principio del fic me encontraba un poco acongojada por un escrito que hacía-soy empática, así que de vez en cuando me involucro más de lo que debería- y como realmente no tengo internet sino que voy a otro lugar donde subo los escritos, hice esto para entretenerme un poco y descargar algo de tensión.

Todos los fic que menciono son reales y míos, exceptuando obviamente el de Instinto de Pieri Alea; espero que no te moleste que lo mencione linda.

Y sobre la parte de la reacciones de los chicos; me duele en el alma decirlo, pero si no hacemos pie para que las situaciones pasen y demás, creo que ninguno podría protagonizar ninguno de mis slash/fem-slash. Las cosas como son gente.

Puede que haga una continuación de esto, a fin de cuentas es solo joder y bueno; me da risa imaginar cómo reaccionarían al ver escritos u otros.

Eso es todo, gracias a cualquiera que haya leído esta locura;

Lira.


End file.
